


Le signe de la mort

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fights, Missions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Lors d'une mission pour son pays, Darui croise le chemin de l'un des nekunins les plus dangereux.
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Le signe de la mort

Darui poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant enfin le pied hors de la forêt noir qu’il traversait avec son équipe depuis trois bons jours. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de ralentir et de le rejoindre dans la zone protégée qu’il venait de repérer. Un haut rocher derrière lequel ils pouvaient, tous, aisément se dissimuler. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques heures- deux ou trois touts au plus- de leur destination et le danger d’une attaque était réel. Les ennemis pouvaient surgir à tout moment camouflé par une technique doton ou une métamorphose… Cette zone dégagée qu’ils allaient devoir traverser était autant un avantage qu’un inconvénient. Ils pouvaient voir arriver leurs ennemis, mais l’inverse était tout aussi véridique…  
Il fit signe de sonder la zone à Shi pendant qu’il réfléchissait à un plan d’action. Il avait conscience du carnage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, il ne se faisait pas de film. Jamais, il ne réglerait pas cela pacifiquement. Il savait devoir tuer tous ses opposants lors de l’affrontement. Le, « c’est eux ou nous » imprégnait son esprit. Et il tenait suffisamment à chacun de ses coéquipiers pour que ce soient ses opposants qui trépassent.

_ La voie est libre, annonça Shi.  
_ Très bien. Soyons prudent, nous allons être exposés.

Ils se remirent en route dans une formation préalablement établie. Darui, en tête, scrutait les environs cherchant le moindre signe d’une présence ennemie. Ils étaient tous tendus et inquiets, les armes à porter de mains.   
Le bras droit du Raikage souffla légèrement, beaucoup trop de temps était passé entre l’appel au secours des villageois et leur arrivée… Pas faute d’avoir fait au plus vite, mais lors d’une attaque chaque seconde comptait. Et bien malheureusement, Mabui avait dû s’absenter du village pour une mission d’espionnage- son jutsu de téléportation aurait été d’une aide capital. 

Alors qu’ils arrivaient enfin en vu du village, un mouvement rapide sur sa gauche le fit dégainer son arme en une fraction de seconde. Il s’interposa entre les shurikens et Shi et les balaya d’un geste brusque de son épée. Aussitôt kunais et shurikens volèrent et se percutèrent. Utilisant sa vitesse, Darui, bondit sur le premier ennemi qui croisa son chemin, un déserteur d’Iwa no kuni, il désarma l’homme entre deux âges, avant de lancer ses éclairs noirs vers lui, l’électrocutant par la même occasion.  
Trois autres déserteurs s’opposèrent à lui, prenant la relève de celui qu’il venait d’abattre. Il reconnut un déserteur de Kumo parmi eux. Il était pourtant certain qu’il avait été abattu lors de la dernière mission de Bee… Ce type devait être fort en genjutsu pour ainsi se jouer du Jinchiruki. Voilà un problème dont il se serait bien passé.

_ Suiton : barrière d’eau, annonça-t-il à la fin de la composition des mudras. 

Une vague d’eau repoussa ses adversaires loin de lui, le temps qu’il reprenne un peu son souffle. Il prépara ensuite son jutsu raiton favori : panthère noire. Imprudent, l’un de ses trois assaillants s’élança sur lui ; il lui ouvrit l’artère fémorale avant de l’envoyer à terre d’un coup de pied dans l’abdomen, arrachant un cri de souffrance à l’homme.   
Il se remit en garde face aux deux hommes restant. Un coup d’œil rapide lui apprit que son unité ne comptait pour le moment aucun mort- Shi et les deux autres médics-nins s’occupaient des blessures au fur et à mesure qu’elles apparaissaient. Il réussit après quelques attaques stratégiquement lancées à neutraliser le second, ne laissant que le déserteur de son pays. Il s’avéra qu’en plus d’être doué en genjutsu, l’homme s’en sorte admirablement en kenjutsu. Un duel à l’épée s’engagea entre les deux hommes, permettant à l’un comme à l’autre de mesurer la force de son opposant. Les coups se succédèrent ainsi que les parades et les esquives. Un rythme épuisant s’était mit en place et le premier qui céderait, mourrait…

_ Darui ! Derrière toi ! lui hurla un de ses hommes.

Il ne dut sa vie sauve qu’à la rapidité de Shi qui s’était interposé parant ainsi l’attaque en traite d’un clone de son adversaire. Il remercia le blond d’un hochement de tête avant de porter un regard glacial sur le traître qui lui faisait face. S’aidant de son chakra pour accélérer ses mouvements, il frappa de toutes ses forces la garde l’autre. Alors que les deux armes se touchaient encore, il se servit de son épée comme émetteur et envoya une dose assez conséquente de foudre. Surprit, l’homme, n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver et tomba au sol foudroyé. 

_ Le danger est écarté, annonça finalement Shi après avoir sondé les alentours.   
_ Si tout le monde va bien, dépêchons-nous de gagner le village. 

Il ne se faisait que peu d’illusions. 

Le village était vide de toutes âmes.   
De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Les nukenins avaient fait un véritable carnage, tout le monde y était passé sans différences d’âge ou de sexe. Une horreur. Les médic-nins commencèrent, aussitôt, à chercher des survivants alors que les autres surveillaient les environs en quête d’ennemi.

Darui marcha lentement jusqu’à la place du village, serrant le poing de rage. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt ! Tant de morts…   
La place principale du village était le lieu où il y avait le plus de cadavres, des ninjas principalement. Il soupira ; le Raikage n’allait pas être content. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant un symbole sur le sol. Un cercle dans lequel était incrusté un triangle. Jashiniste ? Il remarqua la couleur rouge du signe.

_ Du sang…

Il se figea imperceptiblement avant de se saisir d’un kunai et de l’envoyer vers le toit opposé à lui. L’homme esquiva en riant et para l’autre d’un mouvement de sa faux rouge. L’homme, un déserteur de Yu no Kuni, sourit.

_ Je reviendrai pour vous !

Il sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître, sans que Darui ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le retenir. Il serra la mâchoire, contrarié d’avoir laissé s’échapper le coupable. 

_ Je saurai t’accueillir.


End file.
